


Double Trouble!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 9-1-1 dispatch worker, Babies, Baby Brother, Cousins, Family, Fire Fighter, Gen, New Borns, New Parents, Texas, Twins, Uncles, older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Grace and Judd are in Hawaii celebrating their 10 year wedding anniversary when Grace has something to share with Judd, she’s pregnant with twins.Baby A- boy Juddson Richard Ryder JR (JJ)Baby B- girl Elizabeth Faith Ryder (Lizzie)This is a small spin off on my "Family is Everything."  story. I figured that Judd and Grace deserve their own story besides looping them into a story about TK, Carlos and the boys.
Relationships: Family Fluff - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. The News

Judd and Grace are in Hawaii just spending time together when Grace smiled at him “happy 10 years babe.” Grace said as Judd smiled at her and kissed her “happy 10 years also baby.” Judd said as Grace and him where walking the shoreline while waiting for the sunset to appear as Grace and Judd where super happy together and she can’t wait to tell him the news of them have a baby but she’ll do it later on on their last night in Hawaii “this is great baby, just the two of us and nothing to think about like work.” Grace said as Judd shook his head and smiled at her “yeah, it’s been a crazy few years with the explosions, getting a new Captain and I finally got a little brother just like I wanted.” Judd said as Grace smiled at him “to think what that fire station was and now look at it, Juddson I can’t wait to have a family with you someday.” Grace said when Judd shook his head and smiled “I can’t wait either babe, I want to take my kids out on the farm and go horseback riding with them.” Judd said as Grace took his hand and kissed it “love you Gracie!” Judd said when he was so happy right now. 

After a few exciting days of just relaxing and going on great adventures Grace was excited because tonight was their last night when they are going to a luau as It wasn’t Judd’s cup of tea but Grace wanted to go so he said ok when they were getting ready to go when Grace brought along the onesie that Dexs helped picked out when she placed it in her purse before they left and headed to dinner “are you excited babe?” Grace asked when Judd looked at her “anything for you Gracie!” Judd said when he kissed her “I was going to do this when we get back but we all know that we’ll be tired and we have an early flight so I want your full attention.” Grace said when Judd looked at her “you might what to sit down Judd.” Grace said when Judd smiled at her as he sat down on the bed when Grace pulled something out and handed it to Judd backwards when Judd looked at her when she was smiling “turn it around babe.” Grace said when Judd did as he read the shirt when he was shocked and excited with tears in his eyes “baby, is this true?” Judd asked when Grace shook her head as he hugged her “when did you find out?” Judd asked when Grace smiled at him “a few weeks ago I just wanted to be certain before we tell everyone.” Grace said as Judd shook his head “when we get back we have a doctors appointment for our first ultrasound.” Grace said when Judd smiled at her “Owen already knows, he and Dexs were at the mall when I was looking for a onesie.” Grace said as Judd smiled at it made it extra special since his little cowboy helped pick out the onesie “thank you babe, do you know if it’s one or two babies?” Judd asked when Grace looked at him “Juddson that’s what the appointment is for.” Grace said when Judd shook his head “we should go and celebrate our special news.” Judd said when Grace shook her head. 

Trip home 

TK and Carlos took the boys with them to go pick up Judd and Grace so they didn’t have to pay the airport fees for a long stay in the garage “are you two excited to see Uncle Judd and Auntie?” TK asked when the boys were in the stroller “yeah, it’s been so long since we have seen them!” Dexs said as TK and Carlos smiled at him “yeah baby a whole week without seeing them is hard.” Carlos said as Dexs smiled at him while Liam played on his iPad “look boys!” TK said when Judd and Grace were on the eskalator when Dexs smiled at them as TK had to hold him back till Judd walked over to them as he lifted Dexs up and hugged him “oh I missed you so much!” Judd said as Grace was talking to Liam who smiled at him “are you ready to go home?” TK asked when he helped get the suitcases when Judd was holding Dexs on his shoulders when they walked out to TK’s car as Carlos pushed the stroller as Liam smiled when everyone was talking to him “once we rested up again we can have you boys over for a sleepover.” Grace said when Judd smiled at her “someone is extra happy, what did you do get laid in Hawaii?” TK said when Carlos looked at him “not in front of the boys.” Judd and Grace smiled at him as Dexs looked up “daddy, what does get laid mean?” Dexs asked when TK looked at him “well you see buddy, it’s adult talk for cuddling.” TK said as Carlos rolled his eyes “it’s something that mommies and daddies do when you guys are in bed.” Carlos said when Dexs said ok when Liam was on the internet as Judd took his iPad away before he could look up anything he wasn’t supposed to as Judd checked to see if they had any parental controls on the iPads which they did as TK smiled at Judd before they pulled up to their Judd and Grace’s house when they let the boys play in the backyard while they helped unload the car “so how was your trip? Nice and relaxing?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “yeah it was great, nothing to think about, no calls that make you not sleep at night, no worrying about if you did save the right person.” Grace said when TK and Carlos shook their heads “anything else you learned?” TK asked when Judd looked at him “no little brother, we’ll tell you if we did.” Judd said when TK shook his head as they talked some more till Dexs walked in looking tired so instead of going to his parents he went to Grace who lifted him up and hugged him “I missed you baby.” Grace said when Dexs shook his head “baby.” Dexs said pointing to Grace’s belly “no buddy, no baby.” Carlos said when he looked at TK “no auntie baby.” Dexs said when Grace looked at Dexs “no sweetie, auntie doesn't have a baby in her belly.” Grace told her nephew when Dexs looked mad as he crossed his arms over his chest “grandpa took Dexs shopping and we picked out a baby shirt.” Dexs said as Grace knew the gig was up. when they told TK and Carlos the news which they were excited about when TK hugged them both. 

After a while TK and Carlos took the boys home when Grace and Judd looked tired so they decided to come see them tomorrow before they head to work and the boys go to school “are you boys excited to have a cousin?” TK asked when Dexs shook his head when his dad smiled at him “what about you bubba?” Carlos asked Liam who shrugged as they didn’t know how Liam would react but he seems to enjoy having Dexs around “daddy, is auntie sick?” Liam asked when TK smiled at him “no baby, she’s not sick, she has something inside of her that will become a little cousin or cousins.” TK said when Liam shook his head “I’m excited daddy, I like Rocco and Dexs.” Liam said when TK and Carlos smiled at him before they got home when Dexs was asleep, so Carlos carried him inside and carefully placed him in his bed without waking him up while TK and Liam sat on the couch and watched a movie.


	2. Doctors appointment  and babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Judd go to the Doctors for their first ultrasound. Dexs and Liam spend the night with Judd and Grace while their dads are at work.

Today Judd and Grace went to the doctors as Grace was excited but Judd was scared when he knew that they were ready for kids as they babysat their nephews so many times that they are pros at toddlers and younger kids “Judd are you ok hon are you ok?” Grace asked when Judd smiled at her “sure things babe.” Judd said when Grace looked at him “Juddson I know you honey and that’s either you scared face or you have to go to the bathroom.” Grace said when Judd smiled at her “I’m just scared.” Judd said when Grace held his hand “baby, it’s ok to be scared.” Grace said when Judd shook his head as he kissed Grace “ready to go see if we’re going to be a family of three or more?” Grace asked when Judd shook his head when they headed to the doctors office. 

Grace signed in when Judd smiled at her as they sat down and filled out some paperwork as Grace placed her head on Judd’s shoulder when Judd kissed her head “Grace, we’re ready for you.” nurse Sammie said when they got up and headed to the exam room as Grace sat on the table when Judd sat in the chair next to Grace as Sammie took down some information before she handed Grace a gown before she left the room “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Sammie said as Grace got changed before she got back on the table as Sammie walked in as she smiled at the couple as she started the exam as Judd held Grace’s hand when Sammie looked at the screen as she heard one heartbeat as she smiled at Grace and Judd before she moved the probe when Grace and Judd looked at each other and smiled as Judd kissed Grace’s head “look babe, it’s a baby!” Judd said when Sammie moved the probe a little bit as they heard a faint sound as Grace and Judd looked at each other “is that another baby?” Grace asked when Sammie smiled at her “It could be, it’s hard to tell this early on but in a few weeks we can see if you’ll have multiples.” Sammie said when she stopped the exam when she let Grace get dressed “once your dressed Dr.Jamison will see you in his office to go over the results.” Sammie said when Grace told her thank you as she got dressed before they headed to see Grace’s OBGYN “Grace, Judd it’s so nice to meet you.” Dr.Jamison said when he shook their hands as they went over the ultrasound pictures as Grace smiled when Judd was proud when he saw his future kid. 

After they were done at the doctors Judd drove them to lunch before they had to go pick up Dexs from school as they were babysitting tonight as TK and Carlos had a shift “so what do you think of the appointment?” Judd asked Grace who smiled at him “I’m so excited to see the baby!” Grace said when Judd smiled at him when he kissed her hand when they pulled up to the diner when they got out of the car as Judd held Grace’s hand when they walked inside as they sat down at the counter when they ordered their drinks and meals. 

After lunch the couple headed to get Dexs from his school as it was close to naptime when Judd and Grace walked inside and got Dexs who was excited to see them when he pointed to Grace’s tummy and said “baby.” Judd smiled at him when he knew that he couldn’t get old of Dexs announcing the baby in Grace’s stomach “yeah baby, Auntie has a baby inside her belly.” Judd said as he got Dexs’ backpack when Grace held Dexs’ hand while Judd signed Dexs out before they headed to the car as Judd placed Dexs in his car seat and buckled him in “how was school?” Grace asked when she smiled at Dexs “good, we learned about the color green and the letter G.” Dexs said as Grace smiled at him “who’s name starts with a G?” Judd asked when he smiled at the little boy “Auntie!” Dexs said as Grace smiled at him “good job buddy!” Grace said as Dexs smiled at her “who else starts with a G?” Judd asked when Dexs smiled at him “God!” Dexs said when Judd was so happy that his nephew said that as they started taking the boys to church with them and put Dexs in sunday school as Dexs enjoys it and Liam stays with them as he’s more comfortable with them then in sunday school even though they have a special needs aid at the church as their church is very family friendly and caters to all families.

Judd placed Dexs down for a nap in one of the guest rooms when Dexs was tired as Judd handed him one of the pacifiers that they keep at their house along with a few sets of clothes for each of the boys “night baby, we’ll see you in a few hours before we head to get Liam from school.” Judd said as Grace walked in and said goodnight to their nephew as Dexs smiled at them and said goodnight as he closed his eyes when Judd kissed his head before they walked out the door. After naptime Dexs was awake when Judd made him a snack and sippy cup to go when Grace was asleep in the master bedroom so Judd kissed her head before they headed out to get Liam “come on buddy, Auntie is asleep.” Judd said when Dexs followed him outside without any shoes on “hold on buddy, let’s get shoes on.” Judd said when Dexs smiled at him when Judd placed a pair of flip flops in front of Dexs when he put them on before they headed to the truck when Judd lifted Dexs up and placed him in Dexs’ car seat as he buckled him in before he got into the driver’s seat “uncle Judd needs a bigger truck.” Dexs said when Judd smiled at him “soon baby, I’ll get a bigger truck once the baby gets here.” Judd said when Dexs shook his head when he smiled at his uncle as they pulled up to Liam’s school.

Judd got Dexs out and headed inside when they walked to Liam’s classroom when Dexs was excited as Judd held him tight so he didn’t wiggle his way out of his arms as Nick smiled at them as he waved at Dexs who waved back when Judd smiled at the teacher who seemed to be helping Liam so much. Liam walked into the hallways with his backpack when Judd smiled at him as Liam looked sad when Judd hugged him “hey baby, how was school?” Judd asked when Liam placed his face in his uncle’s shirt when Judd rubbed his hair as Nick looked at Liam when he told Judd about Liam’s school day “he had an ok day, he was fine in the morning then he was upset so I handed him the emotion cards but he didn’t tell me what’s wrong.” Nick said as Judd shook his head when he got on Liam’s leave as he placed Dex on his feet as Dexs hugged Nick who smiled at him when Dexs is a very friendly little man as they are both scared and grateful for that as TK and Carlos needs to teach him stranger danger so he doesn't get kidnapped. Judd was holding both Dexs and Liam’s hand when they headed out the door to Judd’s truck when he placed Liam in his seat first before he placed Dexs in his car seat as he buckled the boys in before they headed home.

Judd talked to Liam when he didn’t say anything to his uncle about school when Grace smiled at them as she helped get Dexs out while Judd got Liam out as they headed inside and placed the boys on the couch when they turned on the TV as Dexs wanted to watch Paw Patrol when Judd put it on before he headed to the kitchen as Dexs smiled when Liam was sucking his thumb “how was school for Liam?” Grace asked when Judd shrugged “Nick said that he had an ok day but he got sad and didn’t tell him anything.” Judd said when Grace looked at Liam when she felt bad “did he tell you anything? He’s always a little more open up about things with you.” Grace said when Judd looked at her “I tried, he wouldn't tell me anything.” Judd said when Grace shook her head as she walked over to the boys as Liam looked at her “hey sweetie, can you tell Auntie what happened at school?” Grace asked when Liam looked at her “someone was mean and said something to me.” Liam said as Judd walked over when they were getting somewhere with Liam “what did they say sweetie?” Grace asked as Liam didn’t say when Judd grabbed Liam’s iPad as Liam opened his communication app and used his pictures to tell his aunt and uncle what happened and it read “Liam is stupid, he’s so stupid.” Judd read it as he felt bad when he handed it over to Grace who hugged Liam “oh sweetie, that’s not true.” Grace said when Liam was crying as Judd took a picture and sent it to Nick when Judd also felt bad when he was holding Liam in his arms as he rubbed his back trying to calm him down when Nick texted back as he said that he’ll talk to Liam in the morning when he knew who would say this as this student has a lot of behavioral issues that they are working on as this student is also on the spectrum as Liam placed his head on Judd’s shoulder as Judd felt Liam going to sleep when he kissed Liam’s head when Grace rubbed his back before Judd placed Liam in the bedroom as he covered him with a blanket before he joined Dexs on the couch as he curled into his uncle’s side when Judd kissed his head.


	3. Finding out about the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd and Grace go to the doctors office for an ultrasound and they found out how many babies they are having!

Judd and Grace are at the doctors getting another ultrasound done when Grace was feeling very sick “once we’re done with this doctors appointment we can come home and just relax.” Judd said when Grace looked at her “I swear this morning sickness is the real deal, hopefully it passes away soon.” Grace said when they made it to the car as Judd helped her in. Once they got to the doctors office Judd helped Grace out as he held her arm so she wouldn’t fall over “do you want me to get a wheelchair?” Judd asked when he didn’t like how Grace looked “I’m fine babe, let’s just go inside and sit down and I’ll be fine.” Grace said as Judd shook his head when they made their way inside the office as Judd helped Grace into a chair before he checked Grace in “Grace Ryder is here to see Dr.Jamison.” Judd said when Grace looked sick so they gave Judd a bucket to give to Grace “her morning sickness is killing her today.” Judd said when the nurse felt bad for him “yeah the first trimester is the hardest then it should get better.” Judd told her thank you before he walked over to Grace and rubbed her back as they waited for Grace to be called back as Judd smiled at his wife. 

Once they got back to the exam room Judd helped Grace onto the table when Grace smiled at him “how are you doing mama?” The nurse asked when she smiled at Grace “it’s been very hard the last few weeks.” Grace told the nurse “yeah morning sickness can be very hard the first trimester but it will clear up when you enter the second trimester.” The nurse told Grace who shook her head when she started the ultrasound when Judd smiled at the screen when they saw some little bean shape “is that two beans?” Grace asked when she was holding Judd’s hand “yep, that’s two babies!” The nurse told the couple who was crying happy tears “we’re having twins love!” Grace said as Judd shook his head and kissed Grace “oh my gosh!” Judd said when he was crying “can you tell gender yet?” Grace asked the nurse who smiled at them “no, not yet it’s too early to tell.” The nurse said when the couple shook their heads “I just want them to be happy and healthy.” Grace said when Judd shook his head when he was in shock as he was letting the information setting in “don’t pass out on me cowboy, I still need you.” Grace told Judd who shook his head “of course babe, I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Judd said when Grace kissed his hand. 

Judd and Grace where talking on the way home when Grace was looking at the ultrasound in her hands “oh Judd I can’t believe that we’re having two babies!” Grace said when Judd smiled at her and kissed her hand “you know who is going to be excited?” Judd asked his wife “who?” Grace asked when she was trying to think who would be more excited then they were “our nephew, he’s going to be so excited about having two new friends to play with.” Judd said when he was thinking about Dexs “oh yes our little cowboy who loves us and keeps talking about the new family members.” Grace said when they arrived at the house “are we picking up the boys today or is Owen?” Judd asked when he was looking at his phone calendar where he has all the days that they were babysitting the boys till their parents are off work “today is our day, TK and Carlos are working a 24 hour shift.” Grace said when she was rubbing her belly when she smiled at her husband “do you want to take a nap before we get the boys from school?” Judd asked when Grace shook her head when they headed to the bedroom when they took a nap. 

Judd and Grace went to pick up the boys from school when Dexs was tired when they got to the school “hey baby.” Grace said when she smiled at her nephew when Dexs smiled at them when he ran to his aunt and uncle who kissed his head “did you have a good day?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his head when Grace helped Dexs get his backpack on “are we getting Liam from school?” Dexs asked when Judd shook his head when Liam had a half day today when they headed to the truck “how’s baby doing?” Dexs asked when his aunt smiled at him “good, the baby is doing good!” Grace told her nephew when they were going to have the boys help them announce that they were going to have twins when Grace just needs to find a good way to do this. 

Telling the family 

It’s been a few weeks since Grace and Judd was told that they were going to have twins when they were coming up with a way to tell their family members when they were going to host a family BBQ when they bought the boys a few shirts and they bought a few pairs of baby shoes that they will put out on the table “TK is dropping the boys off before he goes to the store, I told him that we need the boys for a special project.” Judd said when Grace smiles at him “hopefully our little spy’s haven’t told their parents yet.” Grace said when Judd smiled as it’s always a worry that their plans will go up in flames “I told them that they would get candy if they didn’t tell their parents.” Judd said when he never uses bribes with the boys but it does come in hand when needed “Judson you didn’t!” Grace asked when Judd smiled at her “they don’t have a lot of sugar unless it’s a special occasion and this is a special occasion, they are getting to help us announce that we’re going to have twins.” Judd said when he looked at the shirts that read “2+2=4 our little cousins are on the way!” With blue for Dexs and white for Liam. 

TK brought the boys over when he was getting them out of the car when Judd smiled at them as he was waiting for them to come inside. “Are you guys excited to help auntie and I?” Judd asked when Dexs shook his heads when they headed inside “daddy will be right back he has to pick up a few things from the store then he’ll get papa and we’ll be back.” TK told the boys when he kissed them goodbye before he got back into his car when Judd showed the boys their new shirts as Grace helped get them dressed as they placed jackets on them so they could unzip them when the time came to relive the news. 

When the party got started the boys were running around the house when Judd handed them food when Dexs smiled at him as it was getting close to time for why everyone is here when Dexs and Liam was standings with their aunt and uncle with the boys on the coffee table “can we have everyone’s attention?” Judd asked when everyone looked at him as the boys looked happy “the reason that we asked everyone to come over and join us is because we have some news to share.” Grace said when everyone looked around at one another “what do you have to tell us?” Owen asked when he saw his grandsons “boys take off your jackets please.” Judd said when Dexs did while Grace helped Liam with his jacket “your expecting twins!?” Michelle asked when everyone was shocked and happy for the parents “yep! We don’t know the genders.” Grace said when everyone hugged them “I love the shirts, a great way to tell the family!” Owen said when Mateo was holding Dexs in his arms while Paul was holding Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Never tell a 3 year old a secret they will come out with it. I love writing Dexs he reminds me so much of myself when I was younger!


End file.
